


My Baby Butler

by Steffie



Series: Potion Mayhem [2]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Fountain of Youth, Gen, Humor, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Duckula decided to mix a potion to make Igor young. But, the plan worked a bit too well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Transylvania, home of the long line of vampire ducks. Mortals, beware! The   
vampire duck is looking for a tasty midnight snack!

*Meanwhile inside Castle Duckula's kitchen*

Count Duckula hummed to himself as he raided the fridge.  
"Hmm, what else should I put on my sandwich?" Duckula pondered out loud as he   
examined the tomato in his hand. As if on cue, Igor popped in from out of   
nowhere.

"How about a village maiden, M'Lord?" the vulture asked gleefully as he rubbed   
his hands together. The young mallard became even greener than normal.  
"Yuck, that's disgusting, Igor!!" Duckula pulled a face, his appetite gone.  
"The only thing I found disgusting would be the fact a vampire would rather sink   
his fangs into a broccoli sandwich than in a maiden's neck..." Igor grumbled in   
disapprovel.  
"I heard that, Igor!"  
"Pardon, M'Lord?"  
"Don't try and deny it, Igor! You had complained about my vegeterian   
habits...again!"  
"Well, M'Lord--"

"Igor, please leave and let me be. I am not in a mood for an argument."  
The butler turned his heel and left the kitchen, a long string of curses about   
working with a vegeterian vampire grumbled under his breath. Count Duckula   
clicked in tongue in annoyance.  
"Why can't I have a butler that wasn't bloodthirsty, or obsessed with the dark   
and eerie?" the mallard wondered out loud as he decided to go back to his   
bedroom to sleep.

As the young fowl waddled back to his bedroom, a light bulb flashed above his   
head as a brilliant plan formed in his mind. The young mallard then made a   
bee-line towards Igor's spell chambers. A huge smile spread across his beak when   
Count Duckula noticed a giant spellbook on the old wooden table. He picked the   
book gingerly and paged through the book, hoping he won't accidentally shred any   
of the delicate pages. After what felt like centuries, the mallard finally found   
what he was looking for.

"Ah ha! A spell that shall transform Igor into a young and friendly fowl."   
Duckula rubbed his hands with glee. The mallard frowned when he noticed the   
ingredients.  
"Maybe I should use triple of what's required? Igor's did mention he's about   
eight-hundred years old. I bet he even knocked some centuries off his actual   
age." Duckula mused to himself as he collected all the ingredients from the   
shelf.

The young mallard poured and mixed all the ingredients into a large bowl. After   
several minutes of stirring, the potion fizzed wildly and then became a strange   
brown colour. It looked almost like toffee. Count Duckula took a quick whiff and   
gagged.   
"Ugh, even a skunk would get knocked out cold if he smelt this stuff. Now, for   
the final touch..."

Count Duckula teleported himself into the kitchen. He blinked in surprise when   
he noticed the sun's rays shining from the window. Did he actually spend the   
rest of the night making this potion? Oh well, it is for a very good cause. The   
mallard tip-toed towards the tea set that sat on the small kitchen. The fowl   
sniggered to himself as he poured the potion into the teapot. He then sat   
quietly in his seat as he heard familar footsteps...  
"G'Mornin', Duckyboos!" Nanny's voice bellowed as she entered the kitchen,   
grumpy Igor in tow.

"Morning, M'Lord." Igor greeted as he sat down.   
"Some tea please, Nanny." Igor requested.  
"No need to make tea, Nanny. I already made some." Duckula grinned from ear to   
ear as he poured the "tea" into Igor's cup.   
"Thank you, M'Lord..." Igor sounded quite confused as he took the cup. Since   
when was the young master able to make tea? As he pondered about this situation,   
Duckula tried to explain to the wailing Nanny that him making tea for Igor   
doesn't mean that they don't like her beverages. Needless to say,it fell on deaf   
ears.

Ignoring the nagging thoughts that tickled the back of his mind, Igor took a sip   
from his tea. It was surprisingly delicious!  
"So, how do you like your tea?" Duckula asked with eager curiosity. Nanny   
ruffled her feathers in annoyance.  
"Very good, M'Lord." the vulture admitted. He didn't seem to notice his voice   
became two octaves higher.  
"Igor, are you okay?"  
"Never felt better, M'Lord!"

Duckula and Nanny's eyes widened in surprise at what happened next. Every single   
wrinkle on Igor's face disappeared. A wild mop of white hair covered his bald   
spot. The vulture's hunchback disappeared as well. His once stocky frame more   
lean as well. But, what surprised Duckula the most would be the fact that the   
young Igor is actually quite handsome! The butler definitely didn't age well at   
all...

"What the blazes is going on?" Igor demanded when he noticed the changes. He   
frowned when he sniffed at the contents in his cup. He blanched when he realized   
what he drank.  
"M'Lord, did you make a de-aging potion?" Igor squeaked. His voice actually   
sounded like a teenager whose voice broke.  
"Well, er...I--er..." Duckula stuttered, a bit confused that Igor seemed to   
become even younger. His eyes almost popped out of his head when Igor suddenly   
glowed yellow.  
The butler screamed in agony as the glow became as bright as the sun.   
"Oh help, save us!" Nanny clucked in fear.

"Oh no! Igor!" Duckula quacked in fear as he shielded his eyes with his cape.  
After what felt like all of eternity, the glowing finally stopped. Count Duckula   
felt a lump form in his throat when he noticed only Igor's clothes lying on the   
floor.  
"Oh no, poor Mr. Igor!" Nanny wailed loudly. The mallard dared himself to   
approach the pile of clothes that lay on the floor. When he bend down and   
touched the shirt, it suddenly wiggled.  
"Say what?" Duckula gasped in fright. He poked the shirt again, and it wiggled   
even more.

"Nanny, help!" the mallard squeaked in fright, hiding behind the giant hen.  
"There, there, Duckyboos. There's nothing to be afraid of." Nanny cooed as she   
approached the haunted pile of clothes, ignoring the fact Duckula was sitting on   
her shoulders as if she was giving him a piggyback ride.

"No Nanny, don't touch it!" Duckula begged. But, it was no use as the hen bent   
down and dug her good arm's hand into the pile of clothes.   
"Now, now, Master Duckula. There's nothing to be afraid of." Nanny reasurred the   
young fowl. Her face suddenly widened in surprise, which made Duckula scream in   
agony.

"Oh no, the monster got Nanny!" Duckula wept in fear as he covered his eyes. His   
fear soon disappear when he heard a soft chirp. He opened his eyes and noticed   
Nanny cradled something small in her arm. It was an adorable White-Head Vulture   
chick that had all its down. The chick seemed to be about two or three years   
old. Duckula's eyes widened when he realized who this chick was...

"...Igor?"

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Count Duckula was for a lost of words as he stared at the bundle of fluff Nanny   
held in her good arm. The toddler gurgled happily while Nanny spoke to him in a   
tone everyone seemed to use whenever they talk to babies.  
"Oh Mr. Igor, I never thought you were such a cute little baby!" Nanny cooed as   
she hugged the baby butler. The vulture replied by smiling broadly at the hen.   
Duckula crossed his arms against his chest as a strange feeling burnt inside   
him. No, he is not jealous...

"Oh dear..." Nanny clucked.  
"What is it, Nanny?"  
"I must go to the store to buy some baby things for Mr. Igor. But, I think the   
weather's too cold for him to go with me..."  
"Oh, I see. Well, I can look after Igor while you go shopping."  
"T'ank you so much, Master Duckula." Nanny smiled broadly as she gently gave the   
toddler to Duckula. She then showed him how to cradle the chick properly. As   
soon as she was satisfied, she then left to go to the store.

*Much later*

Duckula and Baby Igor were having a staring contest in the living room. The   
mallard was a bit amused that the toddler wore a cute version of the adult   
Igor's trademark dour expression as he stared up at him from his master's lap.   
But, that dead-pan face was getting a bit creepy.

"C'mon Igor, smile for me!" Duckula begged the moment that face became was too   
much for him to handle. The toddler responded by making a gurgle that sounded   
suspiciously like, "Ugh, M'Lord..."  
"Okay, I know how to make you smile!" Duckula smirked as he wiggled the fingers   
of both hands. The toddler giggled and squirmed as Duckula tickled his belly. As   
soon as he saw the opportunity, Igor chomped onto Duckula's fingers. The count   
yelped in pain and quickly pried his throbbing fingers out of the baby's beak.   
Igor responded by grinning evilly.

"Ow, that really smarts. Are you sure you're not a vampire? I mean, those baby   
teeth are really sharp."  
Before Duckula could even think of putting a muzzle over the vulture's beak,   
Nanny barged through the living room's wall. Igor gurgled happily the moment he   
saw her.

"Coo-ee, Duckyboos. I finally bought Mr. Igor some necessary baby items and some   
eats as well." Nanny pointed out as she pulled out dozens of baby toys, tons of   
diapers, several blue baby clothes and a boatload of baby food from her sling.  
Nanny picked Igor up and cradled him with her good arm.  
"Hello, Mr. Igor. Were you a good boy?" the hen asked. She then wiggled her   
fingers over the vulture's belly, making him giggle.  
"Nanny, watch out. I think he's part piranah." Duckula warned. He was surprised   
that Igor didn't do anything.

"What do you mean, Duckyboos?" Nanny asked as she tried to pull the wiggling   
Igor into some baby clothes.  
"Well, he bit me when I played with him..." Duckula explained as he showed Nanny   
his swollen fingers. Nanny quickly took a first-aid kit from her sling and   
wrapped her ward's injured fingers with bandages.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Babies like biting things when they teethe." Nanny   
explained after she fastened the bandages. Duckula was still not convinced.   
Maybe it's something to do with the fact that Igor grinned evilly after he gave   
him a raspberry? That's a bit suspicious if anyone had asked him...

Days went by and Igor was still a toddler. When no one wasn't around, He was a   
little terror that crawled throughout the castle and wreaked havoc wherever he   
went. But, when Nanny was around, he was was goodness personified. That really   
annoyed Duckula, since Nanny seemed to give all her attention to the vulture,   
instead of him. No, he is not jealous at all! He just doesn't like the fact Igor   
seemed to using her to his advantage.

*Two weeks later*

Count Duckula fumed as he stomped through the castle. He's sick and tired of   
Baby Igor making him looking like a big bully that blamed a poor defenceless   
toddler for all his wrongdoings.  
"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Duckula gritted his teeth as he stomped into   
the kitchen. His anger soon turned into surprise at what he had discovered.  
"Good morning, Duckyboos!" Nanny clucked happily.

"Morning, M'Lord." the elderly Igor greeted as he took a sip from his tea.   
Duckula noted that it was a different teapot. The teapot that had the potion was   
actually sitting by the sink, the liquid still inside. Duckula remembered that   
Nanny mentioned that she can't seem to get the liquid out for some reason or   
other, which is why it sat by the sink.

"Yes, the spell finally wore off!" Duckula cheered happily, clicking his heels   
together. Igor wore a look of confusion. He quickly glanced at Nanny, hoping   
that maybe she would, for once, know what was going on. The fat hen simply   
shurgged her shoulders, just as confused as him. He then decided that maybe it's   
best not to know.  
"I'm so glad you're back to normal!" Duckula cheered loudly as he gave the   
butler a bear hug. He didn't even notice the butler was turning blue because of   
the lack of oxygen.  
"What does M'Lord mean? May I also ask why, when I have woken up this morning, I   
was in Nanny's bedroom?"  
"Well, it's a very long story..." Duckula began.  
"I would like to hear it, M'Lord." Igor stated in a dark voice that made   
Duckula's spine tingle.

Dr. Von Goosewing suddenly barged into the kitchen, his trademark musket in his   
hands.  
"Count Duckula, today you shall breathe your last!" the german doctor warned as   
he tried to aim at his target's chest. The gander fired a shot and missed. The   
stake struck the teapot by the sink, which made the liquid inside splash all   
over him.

Suddenly, the doctor started to become younger until he was just an adorable   
little gosling. Duckula and his servants stood around the toddler, amazed. Nanny   
picked the toddler up and cradled him in her good arm.  
"Guess the potion can make you younger, even if it just splashes on you."   
Duckula mused. His expression soon became that of worry.  
"Oh no, we must babysit Goosewing for two weeks..." Duckula shivered in fear,   
his memory of how Baby Igor acted was still fresh in his mind...

As villagers ran in terror as they heard the master of Castle Duckula's   
frustrated screams, I fear I must say farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
